


The Accident

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are involved in a car accident and end up in the hospital while your boyfriend Joey Ramone, is on tour. The Ramones tour is put on hold while Joey flies back to town to tend to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

You open your eyes and stare at the white ceiling. You look around and it appears that you are in a hospital room. You see a TV mounted on the ceiling in front of you, and a few chairs near your bed. You see a stand with a phone near your bed.

You sit up and feel a sharp pain in your left side. You cry out. 

Where is everyone, you think to yourself. 

You see an IV near your bed and it is attached to your arm. You can’t remember what happened or why you are there.

Just then your boyfriend barges into the hospital room with his manager in tow.

Your boyfriend is a famous punk rock singer-Joey Ramone. He is in a band called the Ramones and they were currently on tour..somewhere. 

Joey sees you and rushes over to your side. He says, “Baby! I got here as fast as I could.” He gives you a soft kiss on the lips. He stands next to your bed and holds your hand. You see the horrified look on his face and you just know that your face is messed up. 

He is wearing his signature black, leather jacket, his dark, long hair is messy and all over his face, as usual. He has on his black leather pants and black boots. He looks every bit the rock star he is.

You say, “Joey, what happened to me? I don’t remember. Where am I?”

Joey’s band manager, Danny, sighs and says, “You were in a car accident last night. You are at Presbyterian Hospital, here in New York City. Joey and I were in San Diego.”

Joey squeezes your hand and says, “Uh...you and Olivia were on your way to the store and a drunk driver slammed into Olivia’s car. She’s ok, you got it worse than she did. You’ve been unconscious and the doctor says you uh, fractured your left rib. The band was on tour in California but Danny and I flew out as soon as we could. I’m here for you now, baby.” 

You say, “Where’s Olivia?” She was your best friend. You recall her coming to pick you up and getting into the car with her, but that’s it. Nothing after that.

Joey says, “She’s at home. She came out only with a few scratches and didn’t have to stay at the hospital. I talked to her earlier today, she said she’s coming to see you later, okay?”

You say, “Is my face a mess?”

Joey looks at Danny for guidance but Danny just shrugs at him.

You say, “Give me a mirror, Joey. I want a mirror.”

Joey looks helpless and stammers, “But....baby, I don’t have a mirror.”

Danny pipes up and says, “I believe the overbed table with the wheels has one of those pop up ones. Hold on.” He walks to the other side of the room and wheels the table over to your bed. He places it in front of you and opens up tray. You see the mirror and take a look in it.

To your horror, both of your eyes are black and you have a few cuts on your cheek. You look like a monster.

You push the cart away and start to cry. It hurts your face to cry, but you do it anyway.

Joey comes over and sits on the bed next to you. He wipes your tears away with his fingers and says, “Don’t cry, sweetheart. It really ain’t that bad.”

You say, “I look like a black eyed monster! Look at me, I’m a fucking fright. How can you love me looking the way I do?”

Joey shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. He is at a loss for words.

Danny pipes up and says, “You got banged up pretty good, my dear. Those bruises will go away in a few days. It could have been a lot worse. You could been killed.”

You stop crying and look at Joey. He is looking at you from above his dark colored glasses with sorrowful eyes.

You say, “Don’t you have to go back on tour?”

Joey scoffs and says, “I ain’t leavin’ you here. Fuck the tour.”

You say, “But…”

Joey interrupts and says, “But nothin’! Do you have any idea how sick I got when I got the news about the car accident yesterday? We had just got off stage in San Diego. Danny comes to tell me that Olivia is on the phone and she tells me everything. I had Danny book us the soonest flight out of California and the whole time I’m shakin’, ya know? I threw up in the plane bathroom too. I couldn’t wait to get to you, baby.”

Joey reaches over and touches your face lightly. He looks at you with loving eyes.

He says, “If you hadn’t of made it….if you hadn’t of lived…” He shakes his head and looks down.

You grab his hand and say, “But I did.” You decide to stop being a baby about your face and are thankful that Joey was there, by your side.

Joey looks over at Danny and says, “Hey man, you don’t have to stay here, if ya got things to do. I ain’t going anywhere, though. Gonna stay the night here.”

Danny says, “Ok, my friend. I gotta talk to the other guys anyway. I don’t know who made it back to New York and who is still in California.”

Danny walks over to your bed and leans down to give you a kiss on the forehead.

He says, “You’re in good hands.”

He pats Joey on the shoulder and says, ‘I’ll get in touch later.” He walks out of the room and leaves you and Joey alone.

Joey is sitting on the bed next to you. He plays with your hair and says, “All I wanna do is hold you right now, ya know?”

You say, “I wish. But I’m so glad you are here with me. I can’t believe you postponed the tour because of me.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeah, do ya really think I’d be able to act normal and play shows when the love of my life is laying in the hospital? Know what I mean? Don’t you understand how much I love you?” He is looking you straight in the eyes.

You say, “Oh Joey, I love you, too.” Joey leans down and kisses you on the lips softly. He attempts to put his arm around you but you cry out in pain. 

Joey says, “Sorry baby….didn’t mean to hurt ya. I wanna speak to the doctor. Wonder when he’s stoppin’ by.”

You close your eyes for a minute and say, “I hope soon. I wanna ask him when I can go home.”

You must have fallen asleep because when you wake up, you see Joey and the doctor standing near your bed. The doctor’s loud voice woke you up.

He is a heavy set man with a mustache and gray hair. His name tag reads Dr. Love. He is short, compared to statuesque Joey.

Dr. Love says, “Well young lady, you are going to be okay! Your rib is mending but you need to be careful not to re-injure it. You are very lucky indeed!” He clutches his clip board.

Joey asks, “When can she go home?”

Dr. Love looks up at Joey and says, “I’d like to keep her overnight for observation. If no complications occur, she can go home tomorrow morning. You’re welcome to stay with her, if you’d like.”

Joey nods his head and says, “Yeah, I was planning on it.”

Dr. Love says, “You really love her, don’t you?”

Joey says, “Yeah...ya see doc, she’s my everything.”

Dr. Love nods and says, “More men should be like you, Joey. And by the way, my kids love your band.”

Joey says, “Thanks, I appreciate that.”

Dr. Love says, “Alright. Let the nurses know if you need anything and I’ll be back tomorrow. Take care, guys.” He shakes Joey’s hand and leaves.

Joey turns on the TV and says, “Do ya wanna watch something?”

You sigh and say, “I don’t care, babe. Watch whatever you want.”

Joey settles on “Welcome Back Kotter”.

He laughs as Vinnie Barbarino says something funny. You smile because you think he looks so cute when he laughs. His smile makes your heart flutter. It means the world to you that Joey is there with you. He is the man of your dreams and god, how you love him so.

An hour later, the nurse comes by to look at your IV. She is an older, homely looking lady.

You say, “Can you just take it out, please?”

The nurse shakes her head and says, “I can’t. It has to stay in all night.”

You protest, “It’s very uncomfortable and I won’t get much sleep.”

The nurse says, “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

You sigh out loud and look at Joey. He shrugs but says nothing.

You say, “I need more pain meds.”

The nurse says, “I’ll get those for you shortly.”

The nurse looks at Joey and says, “Are you staying the night?”

Joey says, “Uh, yeah. The doctor said it was okay.”

The nurse says, “Yes, I need to bring you a cot, pillow and blanket.”

When she leaves, you mumble, “Old bat.”

Joey winks at you and says, “You’re definitely acting like yourself again.”

A little later, the dietary person brings in your dinner tray. She places it on the table with wheels.

You look at Joey and say, “I’m not hungry.”

Joey gets up and says, “Ya gotta eat baby.” He uncovers the food platter and says, “Look, it ain’t that bad.” They had given you turkey slices, mashed potatoes, green beans. Jello for dessert.

You say, “I’d rather have pizza.”

Joey says, “Pizza, huh? I can arrange that.” He picks up the phone near your bedside and dials a number.

He says, “Olivia...it’s Joey. Hey, do me a favor and get a pizza from Antonio’s on your way to the hospital, okay?” 

An hour later, Olivia walks in with a pizza in hand and flowers in her other hand.

She hands the box to Joey and walks over to the bed to give you a hug. She says, “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

You take a look at her and notice that she has a cut on her cheek, but that’s it. She looked great. She was a tall, skinny blonde. Very pretty, with green eyes. 

Joey hands you a piece of pizza and says, “Here, sweetheart.” You take a bite and it’s heaven.

Olivia sits next to Joey and you all talk while you eat.

Olivia says, “I just can’t believe that jerk….I hate drunk drivers!”

You say, “So what are you gonna do about getting another car?”

Olivia says, “My dad says he’ll buy me one. I’m borrowing my mom’s tonight.” She looks at Joey and says, “And how are you doing? You sounded pretty bad when I talked to you yesterday.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Yeah, thanks for calling me and letting me know. We postponed the tour. She’ll be okay, so I’ll be okay.” He smiles at you and you smile back.

Olivia says, “You two are so adorable! I’m so glad you’re here with her.” She looks at Joey and smiles. She stays for another half hour before she takes off.

That evening, the old bat brings in a cot, blanket and pillow for Joey. 

She says, “Well sonny, looks like you’re too long for this cot, but it’s the biggest we have.”

Joey says, “That’s okay. I appreciate it.”

She nods and she leaves.

You say, “Sonny?”

Joey rolls his eyes. 

You say, “I need to use the bathroom.” You attempt to get up from the bed but the pain in your side is unbearable. 

Joey rushes to your side and helps you up. You lean on him for support and he walks you over to the bathroom.

You say, “Oh god, I feel like such an invalid.”

Joey says, “Do ya want me to help you in the bathroom”?

You say, “No babe. I’ll be ok once I’m in there. I’ll hold onto the wall railing or something.”

Joey says, “Cause ya know, I don’t mind…”

You insist, “I’ll be ok.”

You reach the bathroom and close the door. Joey has seen you pee hundreds of times, but that was at home and it was different. You weren’t the mess that you currently are. You had never felt so unattractive in your life.

You finish your business and when you open the door, Joey is there waiting for you.

He helps you back to bed and covers you up gently.

You say, “You’re the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?”

Joey blushes and says, “I dunno about that, but I try.”

He gives you a kiss on the lips and says, “Go to sleep. You need to rest.”

He switches off the light above your bed.

You watch him get the cot ready. As you look at him, you think he’s the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. And you feel lucky that he belongs to you.

The next morning, you awake to find Joey still asleep on the cot next to you. He is in the fetal position, his long legs in front of him.

Poor baby, you think. He was so worn out.

You look at the clock on the wall and it reads 8:45am.

You had to use the bathroom, but you didn’t want to wake Joey up. You decide to hold it in for a bit.

All of a sudden, the phone rings a loud, obnoxious ring and Joey wakes up. He gets up and puts his glasses on. He sees you awake and winks at you. He reaches for the phone and answers it.

He says, “Hey man.” 

It’s probably Danny, you think.

Joey says, “Today. Uh, huh. Yeah. Ok man. Bye.” He hangs the phone up.

You say, “Who was that?”

Joey says, “Danny.”

You say, “I knew it.”

Joey says, “How are ya feelin?”

You say, “The same. But I need help to the bathroom again.”

Joey says, “You got it.” 

An hour later, the nurse comes in to take out your IV. You feel so relieved.

Dr. Love visits and gives the okay to discharge you.

He says to Joey, “She is to be on bed rest for at least 2 weeks. Obviously no straining or lifting. And uh, please abstain from sexual intercourse for 2 weeks as well.”

Joey’s face turns a deep shade of red, as he blushes. You chuckle out loud. Joey was embarrassed easily and you got a kick out of it. He was so damn cute.

Dr. Love continues, “I’ll prescribe her some pain medication, also.”

When Dr. Love leaves, Joey helps you get dressed. Olivia had brought you a change of clothes. You throw the hospital gown on the floor and carefully slip on a comfortable dress. Joey brings your Keds over to you and slips them on your feet. He ties them for you. There is no way in hell you can bend down.

Joey folds up the cot and places the pillow and blanket on top of it.

A different nurse brings in a wheelchair and orders you to sit in it.

You protest, “I don’t need a damn wheelchair, I’d rather walk.”

The nurse says, “It’s hospital rules, dear. You can’t leave the hospital without being taken out in a wheelchair.”

Joey says, “C’mon babe, the sooner you get on the wheelchair, the sooner you’ll be outta here.”

You sigh and sit in the wheelchair. You hated feeling like a helpless invalid. 

As the nurse wheels you out of the hospital room, Joey walks next to you. As you are going down the corridor, you hear someone say, “Hey, there’s Joey Ramone!” Joey turns around and waves at whomever it is. You hear more people say, “Hi Joey!” Joey, ever so gracious, waves at everyone that calls out his name.

The nurse says, “It’s not everyday that we have a rockstar in our hospital.” 

On the way outside, a fan comes up to Joey and asks him for his autograph. Joey hesitates a little and says, “Uh...ya know, I’m just tryin’ to get my girlfriend home.”

The fan, who appears to be in his teens, says, “Please, I’d really appreciate it.”

You say, “Go on, babe.”

Joey looks at the guy and says, “Got a pen?”

The guy hands Joey a pen and signs his pad of paper for him.

The guy says, “Thanks so much! And I hope your girl gets well soon.”

Joey says, “Thanks man.”

The nurse says, “The price of being famous, huh?”

Joey ignores her comment and says, “My manager is gonna pull up to the curb in his van.”

The nurse says, “Ok. I have to stay until she’s safe in the car.” 

Danny pulls up to the curb five minutes later and Joey helps you in the van. Once you are seated safely, the nurse takes the wheelchair and disappears into the hospital.

Forty minutes later you are home, in the apartment you and Joey share, in the East Village of Manhattan.

Joey leads you straight to the bedroom and places you on the bed. It felt so wonderful to be in your own bed. You say, “Now you can lay with me.”

Joey lays next to you and this time, he holds you. Your head is on his chest and you can hear his heartbeat.

He says, “I missed holding you like this.”

You say, “You’ve been so wonderful and caring.”

Joey gives you a kiss on the forehead and says, “Cause I love ya, ya know?”

You say, “You don’t really think I’m gonna lay in bed for 2 weeks, do ya?”

Joey says, “You better. And I’m gonna take care of you.”

You say, “What about the band?”

Joey retorts, “What about ‘em? They ain’t goin’ nowhere. They can wait.”

You say, “Johnny’ll be pissed.”

Joey scoffs, “I don’t give a fuck! The guy’s always pissed about something. He’s the type that would hire a fuckin’ nurse to take care of his girlfriend. He wouldn’t do it himself.”

You smile at Joey’s comment because you know it’s true.

Joey sighs and teases, “The no sex thing is gonna kill me, though.”

You say, “We can make love.” You felt bad that you couldn’t please him.

Joey says, “No we can’t, baby. Not until you’re better.”

You sigh and say, “Um, there’s always oral.”

Joey smiles and says, “Now you’re talkin..seriously babe, let’s just wait. I don’t want you ending back at the hospital. Just think of how good it’ll be when we do it again.”

You look at Joey and say, “You’re so amazing.”

Joey kisses you on the forehead and says, “And you’re beautiful..even with black eyes. My black eyed beauty.”

You laugh because you know Joey is teasing you in a loving way.

You close your eyes and fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat.

♥


End file.
